


High Fever

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Minor appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Inspired by @markjintweets daily markjin prompts on twitter:They’ve been roommates for a year, yet Jinyoung has barely spoken to Mark.  One day, he comes home to Mark having a high fever. What's weird is Mark starts acting cutely & clingy around him, yelling “Jinyoungie~!!” What is this?!





	High Fever

Park Jinyoung would consider himself to be an outgoing person. He has a great sum of friends and they all seem to like him. And yet it has been a year of rooming with his roommate and he literally knows zero to nothing about his roommate. The only thing he does know is the male’s first name. Mark.

He only knows this because one night his roommate was returning back to their room. His friend, Jinyoung guessed, bids him goodnight all too loudly. Shouting aloud ‘Goodnight Mark!’ that earns him a hiss from the said male.

Their room wasn’t big, just one small bathroom, a small living room, a half wall kitchen, and one bedroom where two single beds are squished in there. So it wasn’t hard to hear all that.

Jinyoung wasn’t totally sure where his relationship with his roommate went wrong. He’s pretty sure Mark was a nice decent guy. He keeps his personal belongings in his own personal spot. He doesn’t leave his unwashed clothes on the floor of their bedroom. He does his own dishes and clothes. He doesn’t touch Jinyoung’s personal belongings. Heck, he even bakes pastries and leaves them out for Jinyoung to eat after writing out ‘extra’ on a sticky note stuck to the plate.

Perhaps it was the quiet persona that Mark takes on. Every time Jinyoung is at their shared apartment Mark’s out. By the time he does come back, it’s already night and Jinyoung’s already in bed reading a book before going to bed. Whenever Jinyoung tries to make conversation with him he’s either out the door or turning the other way to sleep. Trying to catch his eyes was beyond impossible then. It was like the guy was trying to avoid him. Jinyoung gave up halfway through the first year rooming together to become friends. As long as Mark doesn’t annoy him they can keep out of each other’s hair. That’s fine by him.

So flash forward a year later and still rooming together (surprisingly), he comes home to find Mark home earlier than usual. What’s even more unusual was the way the guy was acting. Right as he walks through the door and closes it behind him his roommate pops out of nowhere with a wide grin on his face with his face all flushed.

“Jinyoungie~” Mark greets him happily startling Jinyoung because his roommate actually knows his name? “Jinyoungie~” He calls again this time running towards Jinyoung in a hurry. Jinyoung watches as the man grabs onto both his wrists with both hands. Pulling himself back a little to create space this was highly unusual. Was Mark drunk? Just as Jinyoung begins to create some distance between them Mark decides to lean forward inching his face close to Jinyoung’s. His eyes were glossy and beaming with happiness. Then that’s when he noticed the sweat formed on his forehead dampening his dark brown hair.

Wiggling his wrists free from Mark’s grip he only managed to free one of them to bring the back of his hand to test Mark’s forehead. The man’s forehead was burning up. Hissing in disapproval Jinyoung wasn’t a health expert but he knew enough to know Mark was having a fever. A high fever to be exact. 

“Yah, you’re burning up. You should be resting instead of running around.” Jinyoung scolds earning a pout from Mark. His eyes cast down to the floor like a child feeling sad for being lectured.

“I’m not sick.” Mark protests swinging Jinyoung’s arm (the one he’s still holding on to by the wrist) back and forth. “I’m perfectly fine,  _ Jinyoungie _ .” He emphasizes Jinyoung’s name while looking up to make eye contact.

“No, you’re not and you know my name?” Jinyoung bites back shaking his hand away from Mark’s grip succeeding this time. That only earns a whine from Mark who seems to want to cling to Jinyoung for some reason. 

“I knew your name even before we roomed together!” Mark exclaims as if offended that Jinyoung thought Mark didn’t know.

Quirking an eyebrow up in amusement, “How?”

“You made my cup of coffee the first time I went…” Mark murmurs eyes casting down to his feet in embarrassment. 

_ Coffee? _

_ Mark went to the coffee shop I work at? When? _

Jinyoung works part-time at a coffee shop near campus during the afternoon to evening during the weekdays. He doesn’t remember seeing Mark there before. But he doesn’t remember a lot of his customers since he never bothers to look up from the counter. Too absorbed in making the customers coffee.

“You smell like coffee.” Mark comments drawing Jinyoung from his own thoughts. It looks like Mark had completely forgotten about being embarrassed as he moves on to start another conversation. Was his fever making him have short-attention span?

“Y-yah,” Jinyoung stammers as Mark gazed up at him. Being this close to him for the first time made Jinyoung realize he was actually a few inches taller than Mark. All this time he thought they were of the same height. “Stop looking at me like that. I thought you dislike me?”

That causes Mark to furrowed his brows in deep thought, “I don’t hate you! No one can hate you!” It was more of saying this to himself as his gaze wasn’t really transfixed on Jinyoung.

He knows this is terrible and he shouldn’t take advantage of Mark like this when he’s sick, but teasing the guy while watching him act cute was very entertaining.

“Then why do you always seem to avoid me whenever I’m around?” Inquires Jinyoung waiting for another honest answer from Mark.

“About that,” draws out Mark who decides to bite his bottom lip deep in thought. Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice just how flushed Mark’s face grew to be. And it wasn’t the fever doing the job. The tips of his ears were beginning to turn red. “you’re very good looking.”

The honesty from Mark had Jinyoung bringing a hand to his mouth as he wholeheartedly laughs. That seems to displease Mark as his mouth forms a frown.

“That’s not funny.” Mark whines and cups Jinyoung’s face with his hands with a vigorous force for someone who is sick. Gazing into Jinyoung’s eyes who stares back in shock by Mark’s action, “I get all nervous whenever I’m around you.”

“And you’re not now?” Jinyoung asks feeling his heartbeat picks up. Why was his heart beating this frantically when his roommate was this close to him? 

“I don’t know!” Mark shouts while releasing a high pitch laughter that has Jinyoung hooked. His laughter was like a beam of sunlight that cuts through grey clouds. Vibrant and bright. Jinyoung was astonished he has been missing this laughter for a whole year. Mark was an interesting character that Jinyoung regret giving up on trying to know so easily. He made a mental note to try harder to get to know the guy once he’s not running a high fever.

Removing Mark’s hands from his cheeks Jinyoung swivels him around. Pushing him towards their bedroom he directs the guy to go sleep. “I don’t want to!” Whines Mark as Jinyoung ignores him continuing to push the guy through their bedroom door. “ _ Jinyoungie,  _ I don’t want to!” Mark last desperate call turns himself around to bury himself against Jinyoung’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist in the process. This day was turning out to be full of surprises for Jinyoung. He was struck paralyzed with Mark trying to bury his face deeper into his chest if that was even possible. “I want to spend more time with you.” Mark confesses into Jinyoung’s chest, it was hard to hear what the guy was saying but Jinyoung managed to decipher it.

Sighing, Jinyoung watches as Mark brings up his face to stare up at Jinyoung with puppy dog eyes. “You’re not going to let me go if I don’t agree, aren’t you?” That earns a vigorous nod as Mark’s grip around Jinyoung’s waist tightens to further show his answer. “Fine, you can come watch me make food for you. But that’s  _ all _ . No entering the kitchen. Just sit and watch.” Jinyoung orders as Mark breaks out into a smile releasing Jinyoung from his hold. 

“Jinyoungie is going to make me food!”

“Don’t get your hopes too high up. I’m only making you porridge.  _ If _ I don’t burn the porridge that is.”

Having Mark follow behind him like a puppy was entertaining to Jinyoung. The guy was determined to stick with him like he said he would. Only when Mark was stepping into the kitchen did Jinyoung ordered him to take a seat at the kitchen island. With a pout (it seems like Mark was good at that) Mark reluctantly did as he was told. Sitting at the kitchen island he watched as Jinyoung prepares a pot of porridge over the kitchen stove.

“You’re so handsome.” Mark voices out his thoughts as Jinyoung grabs a cup from the kitchen cabinet to pour a glass of water.

“I thought we already established that.” Jinyoung says ignoring Mark’s sweet talk. “Here’s a cup of water, I’m going to change out of my work clothes and get you some medicine for your fever. I’ll be right back.” Putting the cup of water in front of Mark he heads off to their shared bedroom in a hurry. Afraid that Mark was going to follow him into the bedroom and watch him change. The thought of that had Jinyoung blushing. He wasn’t completely sure why. Changing out of his work uniform and into some home clothes he goes to his bedside table. Opening the drawer he grabs out a bottle of medicine and pops out two pills that can help reduce Mark’s fever. Coming out of the bedroom Jinyoung found Mark right where he left him. Sitting at a kitchen counter high chair anticipating for Jinyoung’s return.

“Here,” placing the two pills beside the cup of water he goes to the kitchen to check on the food. “Take the pills it’s going to help with the fever.”

“But I already told you I don’t have a fever.” Answers Mark stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest in the process.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

Turning around to glare at Mark who glares right back he can’t believe he’s having a childish argument with him.

“What’s it going to take for you to eat those pills?” He tries bargaining with the guy to see if it would work. Surprisingly it does as Mark reaches out his arms making grabbing motions for Jinyoung.

“I want a hug! I want to hug Jinyoungie.” Announcing his request he makes grabbing motions again. It was just a hug that could be done since Jinyoung was an affectionate person. He didn’t see any harm in doing that. Placing down the spoon he was using to stir the porridge he walks to Mark’s side opening his arms. It was a thud to his chest as Mark wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Pulling the guy close to place his head on Jinyoung’s chest once more. Jinyoung could hear a content sigh escaping Mark’s lips. That earns the corner of Jinyoung’s lip to pull upward. It was cute by how much Mark was showing just how much he actually liked Jinyoung. Maybe it was how fond he found Mark to be that he brings his right hand to pet the guy’s head. That earns himself a Mark snuggling up closer to him. 

“I think that’s long enough of a hug. Now go eat your medicine like you had promised.”

“Okay!” Chirps Mark letting go of Jinyoung to swallow both the pill in one go while downing it down with water. “Can I eat now? I’m hungry.” With an amused smile, Jinyoung goes back to the kitchen to fetch the porridge. He hopes it’s done. The porridge wasn’t burnt (thank goodness) and it looked ready enough to eat. Scooping some into two bowls he sprinkles some salt on top of each to create more of a salty flavor so it doesn’t taste bland. Placing one bowl in front of Mark he goes to take a seat beside him to start eating as well. He was hungry after a long day of school and work. He figured they could both eat porridge as their dinner. Blowing on the porridge Jinyoung takes a bite and nod his head in response to his food looking and tasting okay. In the corner of his eyes, he feels Mark staring at him. Glancing at the male who gives Jinyoung a small smile. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jinyoung asks blowing on his spoon to put another spoon of porridge into his mouth. He should have known Mark wasn’t going to be obedient and eat by himself. He watches Mark shake his head as he goes to pull his fingers wanting to say something but doesn’t. “You want me to feed you.” It wasn’t a question and more of a statement since he figured Mark wants Jinyoung to do as much for him as possible. Quite frankly he didn’t mind feeding the guy for some reason. Again he found Mark acting cute very endearing. Mark nods his head eagerly as he scoots his chair closer to Jinyoung. Waiting eagerly for Jinyoung to feed him. Chuckling, Jinyoung grabs Mark’s bowl of porridge and scoops up a spoon and blows on it before bringing it up to Mark’s mouth who opens his mouth happily. It went back and forth like this, Jinyoung feeding Mark and himself throughout the half hour of eating. Once they were both done Jinyoung gets up to do the dishes figuring out that Mark would probably sit where he was to watch Jinyoung.

As Jinyoung began to wash the dishes which was only a few items he felt Mark hug him from behind. Trying to wiggle Mark off of him only earns a protest and a tighter hug. “Yah, I’m trying to wash the dishes here.”

“You can do that while I’m hugging you.” Mark remarks snuggling his head closer on to Jinyoung’s back.

“Why are you so dead on being attached to me?” Jinyoung laughs as he feels Mark smile from behind him as well.

“Because I like you. Have been for a while actually.” Mark confessed without much thought. He’s been confessing without much of a second thought really. Being sick was affecting his rational side. That has Jinyoung shock for the umpteenth time today. Did Mark just confess his feelings for him? 

“I think you’re too sick to actually know what you’re talking about Mark.” Jinyoung laughs it off as he finishes putting the now clean dishes on their dish rack. He feels Mark release his hold on him to walk off somewhere else. That’s a new change since Mark had been clinging on to him since he got back home. Turning around to watch Mark stomp off to their living room he plops himself down on the couch. Slumping on the couch in the process. “You should go take a shower and head to bed.” Jinyoung suggests watching Mark’s every move. 

“Don’t wanna,” Mark sighs exaggerating his act, “the person I like thinks I’m a joke.”

Stifling back a laugh Jinyoung clears his throat. Walking to stand in front of Mark he puts his hand on his waist to stare down at the childlike man. “Go shower and I’ll let you hug me.”

“Can I hug you to sleep instead?”

“Fine.”

“And since I’m being really good right now can I snuggle with you to sleep instead?”

“Don’t push it.” Jinyoung warns as Mark gets up from the couch to fetch his clothes in his closet to shower. However, Jinyoung ended up allowing Mark get what he wanted in the end. Jinyoung was thinking of just laying on the edge of Mark’s bed. Allowing Mark to just hug him. Instead, right when Jinyoung lies down beside Mark in his bed the guy pulled him close. So close that Mark’s hair tickled Jinyoung’s neck. It was silent as both of their breath fell into a pattern together. 

“Are you falling asleep Mark?” Jinyoung asks as Mark stirs a little. 

“No, and it’s Mark hyung. I’m older than you.” Mark replies back with his eyes closed.

“How are you so sure? I thought we’re of the same year.” This was definitely news to Jinyoung. Did Mark know more about Jinyoung than he thought they both did about each other?

“I may have picked up your ID card lying around once in the apartment.” Mark answers honestly. Well, the thought of Mark not touching his personal belongings just went out the window. Like earlier before Jinyoung found himself bringing up a hand to brush through Mark’s hair. He was being really intimate with his roommate and he wasn’t sure why. “Jinyoungie~” Mark calls out in a low voice. Curious he goes to ask why the older male calls him that. “It’s because it’s cute like you.”

“Hmmm, I think it’s your fever talking again.”

Looking up to stare into Jinyoung’s eyes Mark frowns up at him. “No, it’s not! I like you Jinyoung! I do! I do!” Whining for the hundredth time that day his face began to grow red. 

“Hey, alright I believe you.” Jinyoung says trying to calm Mark down from the fit he was having.

“No, you don’t and I have to do something about that.” 

Raising an eyebrow up while looking down at Mark curiously he didn’t have enough time to react quickly. “What are you talking abo-” Jinyoung words get cut off as Mark crashes his lips against Jinyoung. Giving him a kiss dead on the lips. Pulling back Mark gives a shit-eating grin at Jinyoung who stares at Mark speechless. Ignoring his shocked face Mark goes back to snuggling close to Jinyoung. Releasing a content sigh out of his mouth Jinyoung can tell Mark was slowly falling asleep. That left him alone to think what just happened. 

Mark just kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t that Mark’s a boy that freaked him out because gender wasn’t an issue for Jinyoung. He was freaked out by how his heart is reacting to the kiss. Heart racing frantically as he feels Mark’s lip lingering on his. He actually wanted to feel those lips on him again. What was his roommate doing to him? Shaking away those thoughts Jinyoung continued to lie in the small bed they were both currently sharing. Not wanting to wake Mark from his sleep that he really needed to help with recovering. He stared down at Mark’s sleeping face for the first time. He looked like an angel taking a nap. That brought a smile to Jinyoung’s face. He didn’t know when but he eventually fell asleep beside Mark.

The sound of a cell phone vibrating on the bedside table stirred Jinyoung awake. Opening his eyes he was still in bed with Mark as the older male’s head rested near Jinyoung’s chest. A hand clutching onto his shirt by the chest. Turning slowly around he reaches for the cell phone and picks the call up.

“Mark! I’ve been trying to call you for the last three minutes. Are you alright now? You left lecture so early yesterday and I remember you mentioning to me you weren’t feeling well.” The unknown male on the other line says. “Mark?”

“Sorry, this isn’t Mark. He’s sleeping right now.” Jinyoung answers in a quiet voice.

“Who the hell are you?!” The man screeches on the phone. “Oh my god what did you do to my Markie?!”

Pulling the phone away from his ears to prevent eardrum damage Jinyoung took this chance to glance at the caller ID. ‘Jackson’ was written as the contact. Whoever this Jackson is must be Mark’s close friend.

“This is his roommate, Jinyoung.” Glancing down at Mark to check if he was still sleeping he was. 

“Jinyoung?” Jackson asks back as if not believing he’s hearing this right. “ _ The _ Jinyoung who Mark has a crush on?” Jackson accidentally spilled, Jinyoung hears a smack coming from the other end of the line. Probably Jackson clasping a hand to cover his mouth because he hears some profanity and an apology to Mark being said. Jinyoung chuckles laying back down more comfortably in bed next to a sleeping Mark. So Mark  _ does _ like him. More of a crush than just plain ‘I like my roommate because he’s nice’. It was okay though because he thinks he might  _ like _ him too. 

“Is Mark okay?” Jackson finally remembers to ask the important question at hand. That breaks Jinyoung daze on looking at Mark’s sleeping face. 

“Yeah,” putting his hand to test Mark’s temperature and it looks like his fever had come down. “He had a high fever yesterday when I came home from work. I gave him some food and medicine before tucking him into bed. But he was really clingy throughout the whole process.” Jinyoung reveals biting back a smile remembering how cute Mark was acting. He didn’t have to tell the guy that Mark kissed him as well. Knowing Mark was all over him was embarrassing enough.

“He was what?” He hears Jackson asks unsure of what he heard was right. “Oh man, I am  _ so _ not going to let him forget this!” Jackson laughs on the other line. “I got to go, but thanks for taking care of him Jinyoung.”

On that note, Jinyoung bids farewell and hangs up the call. Shifting around slightly to place the cellphone back where it was found. He felt stirring motion as Mark peels open his eyes slowly. Adjusting to the early morning light coming through from their bedroom window.

“Morning,” Jinyoung calls sweetly looking at Mark who scrunches his face in confusion.

“Good morning,” Mark draws out looking around his surrounding which wasn’t much. Just him in bed squished close to Jinyoung. That seemed to have registered in Mark’s mind as he sits up quickly and groans from a slight headache he has formed. “Why are you in my bed?”

“You were all too eager for me to be in bed with you yesterday.” Jinyoung states grinning as Mark’s ears turn red.

“I-I don’t know what...what’s going on?” Mark stammers to find the right words to ask. He woke up with his crush snuggled up in bed with him. All he remembers was leaving lecture early to sleep at home because he had a fever.

“You’re not calling me ‘Jinyoungie’ anymore?” That has Mark’s mouth falling open in shock. What the hell? ‘Jinyoungie’ was the nickname he dreamed of calling his crush in his dreams. Not in real life. Did his fever fry his brain to get him to reveal all his feelings for Jinyoung?

“Yes, it did.” Laughs Jinyoung reading Mark’s mind like an open book. “You were clingy onto me and refused to eat your meds unless I gave you a hug. Then you refused to eat your food unless I fed you.” Mark listens in horror because this can’t be true. This was embarrassing hearing all the things he made Jinyoung do when he can’t remember any of it at all. “Oh, and you wouldn’t shower until I agree to let you snuggled up to me to sleep after.”

Covering his face to hide his flushed red face he couldn’t face Jinyoung. “I’m so sorry Jinyoung.” He apologizes as Jinyoung chuckles. “Was that all I did then?”

_ Please say yes.  _

Mark begs under his breath.

“Actually, you kissed me on the lips.”

That has Mark whipping his face up to stare at Jinyoung. No way, he kissed Jinyoung and what bothers him the most was he has no recollection of this. What’s done is done but he would at least want to remember kissing his crush. Groaning he buries his face again with his hands. He felt a hand pet his head and instantly felt a familiarity with it. At least his body seemed to remember Jinyoung’s touch.

“Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t mind it. I found you really cute last night.” Jinyoung confessed coaxing Mark to look at him. “To be honest it got me thinking why I stopped trying to get to know you better. I regret not trying harder because you’re captivating.”

Silence as Mark feels his heartbeat picking up speed. Was Jinyoung confessing his attraction to him? Is he still high on a fever? 

“What I’m trying to get at is I think you’re cute. I want to get to know you more...before I ask you out on a date.”

“Am I still high on a fever?” Mark asks, placing his own hand on top of his forehead to check it wasn’t for him to hallucinate all this. Laughing Jinyoung pulls Mark hand away from his forehead with a big smile that showcased these wrinkles forming near his eyes. He only saw them a couple of times when he was watching Jinyoung work at the coffee shop. He never thought he would see that smile with those eye wrinkles be directed towards him.

“No, you’re not. I’m Park Jinyoung a junior in the same university you go to. I work part-time nearby the school coffee shop, but I think you know that already.” The male introduces as Mark couldn’t help but lets out a giggle that left Jinyoung wanting more. 

“Mark Tuan a senior in the same university you go to. I liked you for awhile but I guess you know that already since my high fever made me confessed.”

“More than once in fact.”

Jinyoung laughs at Mark who mutters something under his breath. Should he be thankful for his high fever? When Jinyoung pulls Mark forward to his chest to embrace him with a hug, Mark thought the answer is ‘yes’. Yes, he is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors & I hope you guys enjoyed this short story full of fluff. Comments are most welcome. ((:


End file.
